Food Girls: The Legend of Cheddar Island
Food Girls: The Legend of Cheddar Island is a fourth film based on Food Girls. Plot The food girls are putting on a play about pirates. Ice Cream Girl asks Chocolate Bunny Girl if they like to sing & dance. In Ice Cream Girl's response she loves to sing and dance and does all the other. Ice Cream Girl asks the citizens if they want to join their pirate play. Burger Girl, Cookie Girl, and Alfredo Girl wanted to know where their pirate costumes were. Ice Cream Girl tells them that the costumes were in the treasure chest. Ice Cream Girl pulls it out. The food girls looks in the chest for a pirate hat for Chocolate Bunny Girl, pirate boots for Pizza Girl, a pirate patch for Burger Girl, a spotting scope for Cheese Girl, a golden hook for Marshmallow Girl and a flag for Jelly Girl. Suddenly, Chocolate Bunny Girl's stomach growls. "I wish I ate," says Chocolate Bunny Girl. They're all going to be in the big pirate play. The pirate rat named Ratbeard were looking for treasure. He sees the treasure chest which they did not know had costumes. Ratbeard hides behind the treasure chest. Nearby, Ice Cream Girl and Jelly Girl practiced their lines. They stopped and heard Ratbeard has come. Ratbeard takes their treasure chest filled with costumes. He thought it had gold in the chest. Ratbeard return to his pirate ship taking the treasure chest filled with costumes with them. Ice Cream Girl and the gang tried to stop Ratbeard but they were long gone. If Ice Cream Girl and the gang do not get their treasure chest back, they cannot dress up as pirates. And if they cannot dress up as pirates, they cannot put on a pirate play. Everybody except Ice Cream Girl turns away as they sadly sang the song. Ice Cream Girl had a thought and wanted to get their attention. Ice Cream Girl sings to the group that she understands that it is going bad and that they are feeling mad. Ice Cream Girl then says that they should not give up, they should not feel sad and they will find a way to get their costumes back. They use a boat from the play. They all wondered how they were going to get the boat into the water. Burger Girl gets behind the boat and tells the group that they should push the boat. The entire food girls pushed the boat by "Push" multiple times until the boat went into the water. After that, the food Girls jump into their pirate boat as they sail to Treasure Island. The cast sings "We're sailing to Cheddar Island". At the end of it, Jelly Girl goes overboard. Jelly Girl pokes his head out of the water. He was okay. They needed a life preserver which is round like a giant doughnut. Marshmallow Girl gets the life preserver and tosses it into the water. Jelly Girl was in the life preserver. The entire cast helps Marshmallow Girl pull Jelly Girl up and out of the water. Marshmallow dries her off with a towel. Immediately after that, Burger Girl saw the seven seas. They had to be sure they make it across all seven seas. The pirate boat makes it through all seven seas. Along the way, they see Pandimar the Panda. The cast sings "We're Sailing to Cheddar Island" for the second time. When it finishes, Jelly Girl remains on the boat. Burger Girl saw Parrot Guy coming their way. Parrot Guy heard what happened to their treasure chest and about the fact the pirate pigs thought it had gold in there. Parrot Guy was sure that the group is going to get their costumes back, but they had to beware of the foggy fog. Parrot Guy sings about the foggy fog. Soon after, the pirate boat goes into the foggy fog. It was certainly hard to see. Cheese Girl thinks she'll never get the pirate boat to the singing bridge in the foggy fog. She could crash into something. Suddenly, Chocolate Bunny Girl bumps into a pile barrels. Marshmallow Girl picks her up. Chocolate Bunny Girl thanks Marshmallow Girl for the help. Suddenly, the food girls heard an animal that went "Ah-ooh". Marshmallow Girl knew what it was. Marshmallow Girl explains that the animal swims in the sea, is big, strong and weighs 100 tons. They knew that it was whale. The others were in shock. The whale could not see where he was going, it may crash into the pirate boat. The whale opened its eyes and stopped. Then, it turned around and swam in a safer direction. The whale thanked them for the warning. After the whale was gone, the foggy fog disappeared. "I'm the bridge that sings," said a voice. Cheese Girl heard the singing bridge. She steers the pirate boat to the singing bridge at once. The food girls had to go through the singing bridge. They played a singing game by teaching the singing bridge the right words to his songs. They teach him the right words to "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" and "Old McDonald Had a Farm". After that, the singing bridge opened up. The pirate boat sails through. Now, all they have to do is go to Cheddar Island to get their treasure chest filled with costumes. Parrot Guy gives the group a warning. On their way to Cheddar Island, they have to watch out for the big bad rocks. Parrot Guy sings out the tune about the big bad rocks. Soon after, they started looking for the big bad rocks. Once they did, the group had to tell Cheese Girl to turn the wheel. Cheese Girl turned the wheel to the right to avoid the big bad rocks. The group watched out for more big bad rocks. The rest of the food girls sing to Cheese Girl once more and Cheese Girl turned the wheel to the left. They enter the cave, where they saw a giant cheese. Cheese Girl attempts to bring it to the ship so she could eat it. Back at the boat, Parrot Guy was impressed, but then he gave another warning. They had to be sure that they do not go over the waterfall. Cheese Girl had to turn the wheel so they do not go over the waterfall. The pirate wheel breaks. They had to fix the pirate wheel with something sticky. Ice Cream Girl pulls the sticky tape out of her purse and puts it on where it broke apart on the pirate wheel. Soon after, Cheese Girl really had to get ready to turn the wheel. The group sing to Cheese Girl one more time. The pirate boat was about to go over the waterfall but Cheese Girl turned the wheel just in time. Pizza Girl goes to Cheese Girl and they both wipe their heads and give a sigh of relief. Not long after that, the pirate boat arrives at Cheddar Island. The food girls get off the pirate boat looking for the treasure chest. Now, it was time to look for the treasure chest. Marshmallow Girl gets out the spotting scope which is like a small telescope. They find a red and blue turtle, a red log with a pink crab inside it and then they found the red and blue treasure chest. Once they got to it, Ratbeard guarded it. He taunted the food girls that they're not getting their treasure chest back. The food girls told Ratbeard that he have to give it back. Ratbeard says that they will not. Everyone asked each other how they were going to get their costumes back. Ice Cream Girl tells him to "give us back our treasure". Ratbeard finally agree and sing "Okay!". Soon after, he tried to pick up the treasure chest but it was heavy and it goes over the cliff. Pandimar streaks down the cliff to catch the treasure chest. then, Pandimar picks up the heavy chest and gets it back up to the top of the cliff. Immediately after that, the group put on their pirate costumes. Chocolate Bunny Girl got her pirate hat; Pizza Girl got her pirate boots; Burger Girl got her pirate patch; Cheese Girl got her telescope; Marshmallow Girl got her golden hook and Jelly Girl got the pirate flag. Chocolate Bunny Girl's stomach growls and still wished she ate. The food girls had all their pirate stuff back and were going to put on their big pirate play. Ratbeard did not know that there were costumes in there and thought it had gold. They were sorry and saw that food girls were putting on a play. A pirate play to be specific. Ratbeard gets in a huddle. He tells Ice Cream Girl that pirates loves to sing and asks if they would like to be in their pirate play. The food girls join in. Everybody in the audience clapped and applauded. It certainly was a pirate adventure.